Meeting
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: A-X-L had been locked away much of his short-lived existence.


Meeting

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**I got this movie shortly before writing this one-shot. A-X-L is something I haven't even watched all the way through at the time of writing this part of the story. Sorry, it's kinda short. I hope you like it!**

A-X-L had been locked away much of his short-lived existence.

In being locked away for his entire existence, he learned. He learned that he was created to be a machine that destroyed everything it laid sights on. A-X-L had an administrator, but he couldn't say he'd ever met his creator. His administrator was a cruel man, someone to be feared, and A-X-L was programmed to destroy all threats, so he did as his program suggested.

His first attempt didn't work, he hadn't learned enough yet. So, he waited, he watched, he bided his time, he learned. He had to make his next attempt work. They wouldn't keep him any longer if it didn't. He'd be written off as a lost cause and destroyed. A-X-L didn't want to be destroyed. So he waited and he learned, and when he finally had all the pieces, he made his final attempt.

It worked. He barreled into guards, fought his way out as his programming dictated because he wasn't going to get another shot at this. He'd be melted down and scrapped.

As his last act of defiance, he cleared out the Admin tab in his hard drive. He was certain that if it was still the scientist, he'd be back here before the end of the night.

A-X-L ran away from the laboratory he was born in and away from the wicked scientists who'd harmed him. He disappeared into the night quicker than a shadow and stayed silent when the drones were sent out for him.

With a growl and a howl, A-X-L disappeared into the desert.

_A-X-L~A-X-L~A-X-L_

A-X-L woke up in an old dump site for parts and electronics. A clang bounced around him and he raised his head to sniff the air. There was a smell of curiosity and fear in the air. And something else. With a growl, he realized it was a fuel source.

He stood and located the source. When the protector of the source was also located, A-X-L gave chase, running up and down and left and right and it was both exhilarating and tiring and A-X-L was thrown into a pile of garbage where a metal rod pierced his shoulder. A-X-L was rendered immobile and expected to die.

Then the source of the fuel came back and with it, the protector. A-X-L was wary at first, completely willing to self destruct to protect himself, he'd survive and come back eventually.

But, the protector of the fuel didn't want to harm him. "Hey, it's okay," the protector kept repeating, holding out his hands.

A-X-L did some quick analyzing and aborted self destruct. He moaned and he yelped as dogs were apt to do, praying for help with repairs. He assessed the situation and found a cellphone on the protector that he sent repair instructions to, and the protector's name, Miles Hill.

A-X-L decided that this boy was okay, that if he was going to attack he'd have already done it, and made the executive decision to make this boy his new Admin.

Miles, kind-hearted, sweet Miles helped him fix himself and refueled him.

"Good boy," he'd say, instead of hurting him as the others had. A-X-L knew his choice was good.

And along with a new Admin, came a new name.

"Axel? Is that you?" Miles had asked.

A-X-L- Axel- had barked happily and sniffed his new admin, locating every bit of information he could and downloading it to his hard drives for easy access. "_Me, me, that's _me_._" he wanted to say, but he was not programmed with the ability to speak any form of human language, so he settled for barking and yipping happily and playing with his Administrator.

With his Human.

_A-X-L~A-X-L~A-X-L_

Axel had tired his Human out. Miles had needed sleep, so Axel stayed awake and kept watch while Miles got what he needed.

As Miles napped, Axel thought about his Human. Miles road dirt bikes and was very intelligent, could fix just about anything with the correct tools. Miles had a father whom he loved very much and was very close with. Miles' mother was no longer in the picture. Miles had won every race he'd participated in. And he was hated for it if that video Axel had seen was anything to go by.

Miles snorted and sighed softly as he readjusted his position. Axel lifted his head and scanned the surrounding area, ready for anything to come and try to harm his Human. When nothing came, Axel wormed his way under Miles' legs so his Human's feet rested on his back. Axel didn't mind, he could take it. He was a very strong AI.

Axel gnawed on some wires for a long time while he waited for Miles to wake, but eventually, he set out every defensive procedure he knew about and spun down his motor to go into rest mode.

They stayed like that for three hours, until Axel's perimeter alarms were going off and Axel was on his feet, racing off to make sure that this new thing wouldn't be able to hurt his Human. He detained the vehicle first, then went for the subject inside, ready to tear into the girl with all the strength in his metallic body, but Miles stopped him.

"Axel, no!" Miles cried and Axel didn't understand, didn't Miles know he wasn't safe right now? But, Axel was a good boy so he stood down and waited for Miles to tell him what to do.

Miles introduced him to the Human female, to Sara. Sara was very loud and some of it caused feedback in his ears, but Axel didn't let that bother him as he waited for Miles' instructions. "She's a friend, Axel," So, Axel sniffed at her hand and looked up her information, easily finding and naming this new face. Axel made another decision.

Sara wasn't his Admin, never would be, but she was okay. So, he put her under the Allies list he had backed up to his hard drive and switched back to nonhostile.

His Human smiled and Sara gently pet his giant, metallic head and he made sure to let her know he liked it; nuzzling into her hand as he did.

Miles and Sara spoke to each other for a moment and she huffed and sighed and nodded and her stress and frustration levels were high enough to make Axel upset but she did not attack, so Axel stayed put. He stayed sitting next to his Human, standing guard in case any more danger presented itself as a threat.

Eventually, Axel's Human scratched behind his ears and Axel leaned into it and smiled, listening to Miles offer to take Sara on his bike. Sara sighed and nodded, "Alright."

So, Miles climbed up onto his bike and made it lurch forward towards Axel again. Axel growled playfully and did it right back, crouching down on his front paws and waiting for Miles to race him on his bike. Miles stilled the bike and looked at Sara expectantly.

Sara huffed, rolled her eyes, and climbed on the back of Miles' back. They went roaring through the countryside with Axel on their heals.

Axel had the wind in his face, a smile in his heart, and happiness fluttering through every circuit.

He was so glad to have met his Human.


End file.
